


Comfort of Silence

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Rhys Hawke doesn't need words, just a friend beside him.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Series: OC-tober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 6





	Comfort of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'silence'. Takes place after _All That Remains_.

Rhys sensed Fenris' arrival, his magic reacting to the lyrium etched into his skin. He only looked up when Fenris told him, "I don't know what to say, but I am here."

"Am I to blame for not saving her?" Rhys asked, unable to take refuge in jokes or sarcasm. Not after everything that had happened.

Walking closer, Fenris asked in return, "I could say no, but would that help?" Rhys looked away, unable to voice the answer they both already knew. "You are looking for forgiveness, but I'm not the one who can give it to you."

"Just... stay for a while? Please?" Rhys requested quietly. Despite their rather tempestuous relationship, there was no one else he'd rather have sit with him at the moment.

Without a word, Fenris perched on the bed beside Rhys, their shoulders pressed together. For once in his life, Rhys didn't know what to do. Ever since his father died, he'd focused on protecting his family. Now the only family close enough for him _to_ protect, Uncle Gamlen, didn't _need_ protection. He was at a loss. Fenris finally broke the silence, his deep, gravelly voice a welcome distraction from Rhys' thoughts, "You're not alone."

"I know." Blinking back the sting of tears, Rhys turned and tilted his head at Fenris inquiringly. After a moment, Fenris nodded. With that, he wrapped his arms around Fenris and began to cry, mourning not only everyone he'd lost, but also everyone he'd tried and failed to save.

Fenris wrapped his arms around Rhys after another moment of hesitation, just holding him. A distant part of him was glad Fenris remained silent, letting his mere presence speak volumes.


End file.
